Dream Revolution: Last Fire/Library
This is the library of the Dream Revolution Saga series, included in Last Fire's update; Eclipse. Like The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle's Encyclopaedia It covers the terminology found in the series. Characters Alexa Maxwell The main heroine. Born Seraphina Violet Phoenix. A flame-wielding Elemental Warrior, lazy (albeit toned down as she grows up) yet enthusiastic girl in battle, she never gives up and smiles even in the worst situations. She was born from a descended noble family and is the second child of the Phoenix Family. However, after her parents are seemingly killed in action during the already centuries old war she and her brother Alexander were separated when she was ten, and found by a man named Leroy Maxwell and the only thing she remembered, that she has fire powers, and the name "Alexa", so he called her that way. Then at age sixteen a tournament happened and organized by an then unknown Sponsor, since the Orphanage was in financial troubles, Alexa formed team with Yuri and Jermaine to fight the other teams until reaching the Rival team with Hermione, Sally and Dynamo, the latter who wanted to find her for being a "Missing Noble", she and him were the only ones standing after their teammates were defeated, her team won and reached the finals against Clara, a mysterious woman, suddenly afterwards, a deity named Pandora from the Light interrupted the coronation, she fought her and defeated her, but fell unconscious afterwards, she was rescued by Dynamo and the two went missing until two years after, but not without telling Leroy about her whereabouts. After training restlessly for a year and half albeit sometimes unwillingly, she and Dynamo infiltrated the second, more massive tournament, invoked her Alter Ghost for the first time before defeating the Six guardians of Duodecim without damage, and fought Blade and Alison alongside Dynamo, they warn the duo that one of the two have evil intentions, which she pointed out Alison and the two disappeared afterwards, after staying with Dynamo, Yuri, Aileen and Jermaine after the tournament, the five were attacked by Alison and there were two shocking events, one of them, she was adopted and Dynamo, who trained with her was her brother Alexander all along, the first thing she felt, anger, but later enthusiasm since she already found a rival, later she fights Blade and became friends, later Hermione comes to understand her. After returning to the Orphanage a year after, she gets reunited with the team yet again and became an aunt with Kara's birth, albeit there was a visit from Blade and Selene, both wanted to contact Angel who went missing because he has the key to defeat Alison and her monster group, she tried her best to help, then after defeating Duodecim's monsters, she was given the Flame Sword, to train against armed monsters aside of her fighting techniques, albeit the use was quite rushed at first, later by instinct gives some impressive skills. Later she tried to convince Angel Kennedy to join, but gets punched by him instead due to his bad demeanor with others, later she and the Team Machina fight Alison and her Duodecim allies, the duel between Alexa and Alison ended ambiguously, however, Angelica tried to launch an attack against Alexa, but she ends being defended by her ancestor Brand Fayer, the Duke that led the knights in the battle against the Dark Matters of Duodecim, she then had to abandon the place with Alison's body already taken the two Claws in her power. However, Project Omega appeared, and it looked similar to Alison's face and layouts, in the final battle, Alexa alongside her friends fought Omega. When Alison disappeared, Alexa has faith that she would survive. Later Alexa finds out that she is losing something special from her, and points out the Fire Slayer for it, so after Alison is back in the Abyss Tower of Duodecim, she takes out the sword of Alexa's spirit, Alison tells that she must train with the sword for a bit. And has a secret, everyone wants to kill Alexa for ending the Blaze Haze Curse, that has been holding since Princess Udiya, so Elaine LeBlanc and Ari Noir, two scientists, sent her away to a training process to be protected and to protect herself. Dynamo (Alexander Phoenix) The deuteragonist. Alexander Phoenix. He's the responsible, active and serious of the two siblings. Unlike his entire family who were either Fire and Water users, he uses Lightning. He was born from a descended noble family and is the first child of the Phoenix Family. However, after his parents are seemingly killed in action during the already centuries old war he and his sister Seraphina were separated when he was a teenager, he joins the Military Academy after showing his talents to the teachers in turn. He would also join a Guild to learn about respect and to be a knight later, he is known as "Dynamo" for his then formerly yellow-colored lightning powers. He found Sally Bianchi and found her powers interesting enough to join him and Hermione Graham, a friend from his school years, later he adopted a secret identity which separates the two personalities that he names after his nickname. A year after their meeting, a tournament happens to take place, and he got invited by Hermione's suggestion, which he accepted without problems as long as he finds his objective to find the "Missing Noble" the guild sent him to find, with Sally joining the two friends, the trio will defeat even the strongest. His team also defeated all their opponents until they reached the finals against the Team Heroes, while Hermione and Sally fell defeated, while he finally found his objective, it was Alexa Maxwell, while he lost to the team, he somehow remembers her as someone else of his past, after Clara's and Pandora's defeats, while everyone else is gone, he saves Alexa and the two went missing until two years later, but not without asking Leroy about her whereabouts. After training himself and Alexa more during a year and half, the two got infiltrated the second, more massive tournament, after unleashing his Alter Ghost, he defeated the Six guardians of Duodecim without taking Damage, after, they face Blade and Alison, which both point out the latter as a Traitor, the two disappeared afterwards. Then, reuniting again with Alexa, Yuri, Jermaine and Aileen after the tournament, the group were attacked by Alison's rampage attack, and then it reveals his secret, he was Alexander Phoenix, Alexa's real brother and he reveals to them the latter's real name; Seraphina, everything thanks to an old amulet he kept hidden called Talisman of Kain which was Spiritually stolen by Alison, but the strange thing is that, not only was Alexa's brother, but also shocked Hermione, who had to accept Alexa anyways. Between the years before Duodecim's final attack and relative peace, he and Hermione got married and he was going to be a father, to much of his heart-warming surprise, Kara was born months after the events. But his then Yellow Lightning disappeared for a bit, but his powers transformed, with the Lightning becoming Blue. He changed his old test Sword Veilchen Kamin for Blur Blitz since the change of his magic powers. He later reunites with the Orphanage and his wife, Hermione feeling uneasy since she is sick, and later he finds that she has Zero Zone Syndrome, which provokes the user high health problems due to a late birth of elemental power, he later encounters with his old friend Paris Clover, an Android who looks similar to what he looked like years ago, the two found out that another school friend, Cassandra van Helsing, joined Duodecim and is an assassin, he fought her, even if his first encounter with her Dynamo lost to Cassandra, his second, thanks to Hermione's support when she was temporally frozen and Selene and Paris' assistance. While Alexa tried to convince Angel to join the team, she got punched by the latter, and Dynamo gives it back to him. He joined the final battle with his friends, with passing the sword to Mellt Fulmine MK. I. After the battle against Omega, Dynamo feels that Alexa is changing a lot and went missing, even while he is visiting the Orphanage with Kara and Hermione and even formed the resistance unit Phoenix Dynasty. Until he finds Elaine Leblanc which the latter did blackmailing relating to his sister, he states that his sister will be "back" in a few days, but also talking that she is going to be targeted to be killed due to the Blaze Haze Curse from her ancestors, even by his friends that secretly targeted Alexa Maxwell for the same reason, and he is attributed to be the one who'll give the final blow to finally kill his sister, without knowing that Ouroboros and many other organizations are preparing their moves. He will either avoid it to end the war, or find another way without killing Alexa, making the Phoenix Dynasty a rebellious organization, until he found "her" back, albeit very confused, instinctively, he knows she isn't the real one. Yuri Maxwell Jermaine Belmont A young man with mostly vague origins and past, but what he told is that his parents are alive and his former profession was a knight. But somehow ended in the Maxwell Orphanage to get a work in here to help the most needed at age 15. He is known for enjoying battles for an unknown reason, said reason was because he had a hidden power, a power of a Shadow Warrior of Earth. At first he didn't wanted to join the battle in the first Tournament, but Alexa convinced him. Between the events of the Duodecim Arc, he joins Yuri and Sally to find Alexa after a few years out, later in the end was injured because of Alison's attack, being unable to join the team in a few occasions, but later joins the team in a fully recovered state in the Final Storm Arc. His swordfight is slower but the execution is more focused in the strength as result, as he owns the Terra Blade. Later, he switches to Ari's sword Dark Sword and gains more speed and projectiles, he can transform into a Minotaur in two forms. Jermaine was aware of his powers, but for protecting his friends he wouldn't use it that easily. According to what it was said by his family years prior. They are descendants of powerful warriors who fought with nobles despite the prejudice that Shadow Warriors usually face, he thinks he should use his powers for good and not for evil. One of his likes are skating and his hobby is all non-ball sports. He has a very calm and stoic personality but he can be angry if someone harms his friends, especially Alexa, which grew to the point of falling in love with her in Last Fire. He got the respect of Dynamo after a sparring match, and he helps to raise a little Ignis after saving him. Hermione Graham Sally Bianchi Clara Pandora Leroy Maxwell Aileen Littner William Krauser Harry Krauser Milena Rei Pairon Nathaniel Alden Blade Alison Evans Angel Kennedy Selene Adams Natalia van Santen Ren Valentine Angelica Clyne The Six Guardians Duke Brand Fayer Cassandra van Helsing Adrian Twining Paine Twining Cid Platane Cobalt Blaze Paris Clover Berenice Carroll Eddie Kennedy Arthur Clover Zima Ritcher Clown Yen Hide Lance Genesia / Katana Sapientia Barnabas Murdock / Terrato Illyria Valken Reznor Fan Andel / Van Andel Galeno Santander Schillia Bravo Altisa Quisque the Dragon Villalion (June) Eina Jake O'Bryne Joey Brass Brandon Walden Westwood Alice Browne Zavala Daniel Goldberg Eugene "Gene" Evans Hillary Evans Omega Elaine LeBlanc A young female doctor from a famous family. She and Ari themselves are infamous for declaring war due to the censorship of some delicate subjects to Ultima Deus Scientia's boss Blade. She is cold, arrogant and prone to do very unscrupulous tactics to some people in order to get what it wants with a cost, however, this was because she never had any friends and the family's treatment given their searching of perfectionism, Ari is the first thing closest to a friend she has, then Alexa came and wanted to protect her from her enemies that nobody knew, much at the cost of the others's sympathy, well, almost. She uses light attacks due to her being one of the heirs of the LeBlanc family as default, but also using an Alter Ghost and has two guns and uses a custom-made plasma sword. Even after losing the vision in an eye after the fight against the Fire Emperor, she seems to maintain the same strength. After realizing the things she did to protect Alexa were pretty extreme and costing her right vision and half of her body was burned and damaged, she made peace and won the respect of Dynamo and the others, but still rivals Blade, and joins the team of Dream Revolution. Ari Noir Ebony and Ivory Udiya Vulcanus The Princess, then for short time, queen of the Sun Kingdom. She has a similar appearance to Alexa Maxwell, but that's because she is her ancestor or relative. Her personality was sunny, kind and holder of a surprising determination. She trained a lot compared to some other princesses and female nobles at the time, she is capable to turn into a phoenix-like flame creature without burning herself, however, she had an unspecified sickness. The sickness turned out to be a slow corruption as well, she has the powers of "Light of Corruption". Later in a point, she met Orpheus Nox Luna, sole King of the Moon Kingdom, later they fell in love to each other, but had to wait until a year to reach the needed age to marry. She met her demise while fighting against the newborn Dark Matter-like monsters while impaled by her own sword, turning her husband Orpheus in what would be a tyrant monster. But there's something nobody knew, she was sealed in a crystal. Somehow, a backup of her was brought back by Kali Chrome and the Cardinals in order to help Alexa to defeat Ouroboros, albeit they note a change in some of "Alexa's" aspects. All of this turned out to be her plan, to lure Orpheus to a trap and kill him, she was defeated after Ouroboros as Phoenix in order to end what she started as part of her corrupted desire. Her skills are mostly similar to Alexa's but with finesse. Orpheus Nox Luna The King of the Moon Kingdom. He has a similar appearance to Alexander "Dynamo" Phoenix, but that's because he is his ancestor or relative. His personality was serene, mostly serious and pretty much the opposite of Udiya's. Unbeknownst to him, he's the host of Ouroboros, the dark dragon of eternal cycles. His training was known as "hellish", given the trials that he had to pass in order to be the stronger he was before the war landed to the world. Later in a point, he met Udiya Vulcanus, Princess of the Sun Kingdom, later they fell in love to each other, but had to wait until a year due to the princess being younger than the age. When fighting the newborn Dark Matter-like monsters, Udiya was killed with her own sword, this in turn, shocked and destroyed Orpheus' motivation, but also turning him in a crystal and corrupting him. Many centuries later he woken up and became the tyrant monster of an controlling organization known as Ouroboros, who ended to be the "Destroyer Darkness". He mostly wants to be with his princess but the way he wants her is almost close to World destruction, and he recruited Ginga Sharam, Casper Haven and Ashe Justice. After attempting to "marry" and kill the original Alexa at force, he transformed into the Dragon, but was defeated by Supreme Emperor Dynamo, later he is killed and atones, in a flashback, he notes that Udiya was possessed by the "Light of Corruption", and he shred a tear when smiling. Jean Landers (Hypnos) She is essentially a clone of Alexa Maxwell that turned out to have blue and later, black flames, she was originally named "Alpha", but later grew with a personality and developed a obsession for defeating the villains but without the costs and not caring the slightest, she was defeated by the original Alexa and Alison after the Kingdom of Vistania was saved. Her real name; Hypnos, is named under the personification of dreams. David (Thanatos) He is a clone of Dynamo with white lightning after being experimented so many times, he was originally named "Delta", like Jean, he later grew a personality and in contrast to his sister unit, he is very aloof and obsessive with his sister, to the point that he sends Lucina captured Kara to lure her family into a fight, he was defeated by Dynamo and Blade. His real name; Thanatos, is named under the personification of death. Cecil "Buddy" Krauser Alison Hayes Lucina Browning Donovan Neal Danae Dutkiewicz Princess Antoinette of Vistania Prince Benjamin of Vistania Duke of Vistania Supreme Queen of Vistania This was just a made up title by Jean Landers a.k.a. Hypnos. Ignis Vatra Adelard Albain Melissa "Mel" Wingates Odin Eris Tyr Moiras Chronos Aine Braeden Blake Tiberius Agni Jill Flair Genesio Magno Eric Rodgers Noah Albain Roberta Schwarzen Ginga Sharam "Ashram"/Grimhild Casper "Jasper" Haven Ashe "Rodolia" Justice The Evil One Crow Killian A Crow-themed Humanoid Beast who works in a popular inn in the city of Linoa. He has long hair and due to that, he is confused by a girl, he doesn't talk too much and is pretty silent in battle, originally lazy in nature until he grew up in a farm as an orphan. Unlike other humanoid beasts, he can summon his wings at will when is in a troubled situation due to his longest-lasting training span of fourteen years, training since he was just seven years old, he is the leader of The Stray Cats, a small gang composed by "Street lads". His fighting style involves anti-airs and as well an easy "shoto-like" style combined with real-life Karate. He is the only one who doesn't jump two times, instead he floats in the air for a little time, even if he has his wings, he runs. He often leaves black plums in the ground. He took care of Alexa Maxwell in her one and half-year disappearance and hiding, he became her friend during her instance in the inn and in one point he wanted to protect her more than a friend, but since she had a relationship with another long-time friend, he accepts this with utmost respect and helping others after being open to more people. After feeling betrayed by Mel, whom he now bears a death threat. In his Arcade Ending, he joins Team Machina to fill for Mel Wingates, in the Story mode he is a survivor of the events of the war, after fighting against Casper and his soldiers. He reveals his surname "Killian" is just a title and not his real surname. Deviser Ezekiel Castagnier Faye Jamie Heinel A Gothic dressed woman with the power to change her hair color while fighting and her eyes change forms, when not fighting, her hair is Pink and has crystalline brown eyes, but when fighting, it changes into a Red and Black scheme and her eyes become dull and cat shaped. She has a personality that holds a big enthusiasm, albeit in her internal mind is all different and pretty dark, she fakes as a Spy in order to seek and destroy her original creators, member of The Stray Cats. She uses a parasol for fighting, but also her hair as well becomes sentient and attacks with it too, she also uses fans for certain attacks. Aside she can't run, but rather dash, she is the only character that can jump three times, the other being Alison in Beast form. Her aura is often mistaken to Alexa and Dynamo's. Her origins were mostly unknown until she revealed her secret. She was a failed experiment attempt of cloning the genes of Agatha Laura, she was thought to be died afterwards but she raised herself, in fact everyone is surprised that Faye is even alive, and is not as useless as the scientists thought, she became a lot stronger, a mark that shows that is in a tattoo in her bare back representing her past, practically she is another Homunculus like Agni. In her Arcade Ending, she joins the Team Aces as a house employee, and therefore she found home and happiness, but in the story mode her fate is different, she dies sacrificing her life to save Kriemhild from Ginga's attack. Delilah Rune/Kriemhild Rayne Van Helsing Kara "Lan" Phoenix Andrei Brondukov Juniper Williams Pyrrha Vaitiare Avani Nodin Lightfly Icy Karma (Apollo) Rosamund (Adrienne) Phoenix Ouroboros The Supreme Emperor/Empress The title assigned for a person who holds hidden power which goes beyond observation. Ouroboros describes him/her as the epitome of the Ultimate Warrior, a whole new level of the imaginable. Dynamo is considered as having qualities similar to the famous figure, as the opposition of The Evil One, but since he doesn't know what being Supreme Emperor means. The second closest is either Alexa for her outstanding skills in battle would fitting for the Empress role, but she is pretty lazy and disinterested, or Jermaine Belmont, a strong Earth Shadow Warrior, but his powers aren't completely mastered yet. The ones that held the title previously were the Duke Brand Fayer and Orpheus Nox Luna before corruption. Finally, the title goes to Dynamo, but not without changing his appearance for awhile when Talking with Phoenix, but also unsealing his hidden power. The Evil One Randy Phoenix Marisa Phoenix Piros the Phantom Agatha Marionette Real name: Agatha Laura Heinel. She was the base model of all Heinel experiments (which includes Faye Jamie). She appears in Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting as the final boss who is corrupted and possessed by Belphegor's magic, turning her into a doll-like girl. She in canon was mentioned as one of Alexa and Yuri's older orphan friends until she disappeared, revealing that she was accepted in the Military Academy in which she was one of Dynamo's fans. Ruby Black Belphegor Angel of Fire A code name for Alexa Maxwell. The Four Warriors Veronica Edwards The maid at Maxwell Orphanage, she is a kind hearted woman who loves the kids, still working after these years. Bobby Jackson The chef at Maxwell Orphanage, he's extremely flamboyant and comedic, still working in the Orphanage. Jack Potter The steward at Maxwell Orphanage, surprisingly athletic and risky for his age, still alive as of Last Fire. Petra Leader of the operators at the Cardinals, she is a black skinned woman with a tough attitude. Misa One of the operators at the Cardinals, an asian woman who is mostly silent. Johnny One of the operators at the Cardinals, he's a blond man who is outspoken. Estefano One of the operators at the Cardinals, he's a latino man who is smarter. Eldar Dreamer Kali Chrome's nickname. Fulgo Bulkkoch Vind Haeris Erde Duniya Vellam Amane Glace Ledus Donner Fulger Licht Valgus Mork Tenebris Metallius Flora Crystal Dragon Kali Chrome The leader of the Cardinals, and one of the strongest human-like warriors in the world. She is the master of the Void and Holy powers. She resembles a sorceress named Vanessa Luxaloss; one of the world's most cherished Sorcerers, is because she is (or was) her in a future in which the Awakening didn't happened, and descended more and more into the darkness. Unlike other evil or dark forms, she retains her composure being stoic, emotionless but authoritarian as well and for a good reason, she is powerful enough to defeat even gods or even be a deity by herself, since her unique element. Through her appearances she has stopped lots of attacks, and even using an unbreakable shield force-dome to help the people. Also told the history of the Dream of a revolution to Ignis Vatra, told about Alexa and Dynamo's history to Blade and Alison and giving Elaine, Ari and the Albain brothers lessons. She gave the benefit to Valeria Lindbergh instead of twenty years, just ten years of freezing cryogenization. Her destiny meets a turning point in the Third Neo Freedom X, which she became sealed and the timeline disappeared. Valeria Lindbergh Former Street Fighter leader of the no longer existing The Ravens. And currently a woman in prison for her street fights, she voluntarily arrested herself at expenses of her loved ones, before entering to jail, she is offered by Kali Chrome, to defeat every single interfering being and helping Dynamo to unseal his full potential, she accepts just for having fun one last time. She feels apathetic and aloof towards anyone and everyone, she reverts to her "I am not a hero" motto of 10 years ago. Due to the events of Last Fire, she is oddly far more powerful than in her prime and shows Ki Aura and having handcuffs (at will, since she is holding back), and instead of smiling of thirst like in her previous appearances, she shows a pretty stoic and dull face, and has a different fighting style. In the end, her sentence of freezing her body has been shortened from twenty to just ten years, but not without visiting her family one last time, especially her parents, setting for the events of the second Neo Freedom X, which the rest is history, goes from organizing the tournament, to adopting a boy named Balder. Mondo Kitsch An human-looking alien being from another world known as the "Otherworld". One of the strongest beings that earth has seen. His personality is respectful and friendly individual while in his free time, while in battle he's serious. But in both sides, he's very eccentric. In Last Fire, he's was "called" by Kali Chrome, albeit he would be lying due to coming by his own account for just observing the others and testing the fighters. He can transform in an armor of blue and black color, uses a cane on his battles which holds magic features, as well as using Void's powers in a full extent as of his current time, to the point that his power is even equivalent to Joker's, which they are like a deity's, but holds back, except for his speed. It should be noted that even in normal form; Mondo's eyes are True Blue instead of Reddish-Brown, this is because he and Void fully merged are just one. That's why is more battle focused, serious, but he keeps his eccentric attitude towards everyone, he's Genesis' husband and a caring father of a girl, in spite of his demeanor. Vanessa Luxaloss Kali Chrome's original self and a famed sorceress. She is mentioned in-name and briefly. But also even one of Kali Chrome's alternate colors. Organizations Dream Revolution Team Ultima Deus Scientia Duodecim Phoenix Family "Alexa's" Knights The Stray Cats A trio formed by Crow Killian, Faye Jamie Heinel and Delilah Rune a.k.a. Kriemhild. And formerly by Melissa "Mel" Wingates; they are from the streets mostly and lack house background, Valeria Lindbergh is considered as a fourth member in the gag reels. Locations - Events -